Many different kinds of dish washing machine are known nowadays. One group, which is intended mainly for commercial use, incorporates very advanced and efficient devices with powerful pumping units which produce a powerful water jet and dish baskets which are driven in a rotary direction. However, though efficient, these machines are relatively complicated and expensive. Another group of known dish washing machines are the domestic dish washing machines which are not so powerful but which nevertheless are often just as complicated in design. The invention relates to a dish washing machine within this group of domestic machines, and is characterised by its simplicity in design and restricted to only the most essential functions. Therefore, the invention proposes a simple dish washing machine.
Dish washing machines are known which, to simplify their design, have a horizontal spray pipe which can execute swivel movements, for example under the force of the water jets. This horizontal spray pipe is supplied with water from outside the wash zone, i.e. the circulation of water is partly outside the wash zone, which requires outside pipes, enclosing parts, etc.